


Quattro uomini e una gamba

by nonsannochetuseilantartide



Category: Aldo Giovanni e Giacomo, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Doppio è Ringhio, Italiano | Italian, M/M, crossovers stupidissimo, per tutti i miei fan del trio e di Jojo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsannochetuseilantartide/pseuds/nonsannochetuseilantartide
Summary: Leone deve sposarsi. I suoi amici devono accompagnarlo dall'altra parte d'Italia assieme ad un cane, una costosissima gamba di legno senza dita e un nuovo compagno di viaggio che si unirà più avanti. Andrà tutto come previsto? Assolutamente no.
Relationships: Bruabba - Relationship, Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. tapparella

I quattro individui erano entrati nell’albergo di soppiatto, osservandosi intorno come a non volersi far vedere da nessuno. Era una cosa inutile, considerando che il più alto di loro sfoggiava una mise a quadri azzurro elettrico e rosso fuoco con cappello abbinato, quello che pareva più responsabile un abito verde acido tutto bucherellato, quello che si era messo a sbavare davanti al menù del ristorante un completo total black con l’aggiunta di pantaloncini-gonnellino arancione e per ultimo una pertica con capelli bianchi come il latte appena munto che faceva a pugni con l’impermeabile lucido anch’esso nero. Erano appariscenti, però volevano comunque non farsi vedere.  
Presero la chiave della stanza senza dire una parola (e continuando a guardarsi intorno), scalarono le scale polverose e pericolanti tipiche degli hotel di periferia e arrivarono alla stanza designata.  
-Questa volta vedete di non fare casino- quello con il completo bucherellato stringeva nelle mani pallide una valigetta marrone, non troppo grande ma nemmeno troppo piccola. Fissava gli altri tre con uno sguardo cagnesco, aprendo la porta.  
La stanza in cui si ritrovarono era piccola, con un solo letto e un divanetto poco distante. Un armadio troneggiava fiero nella parte posteriore, pronto per contenere tutti gli scheletri del mondo.  
Il silenzio interrotto solo dal rumore della auto fuori dalla finestra, successivamente da un tonfo profondo.  
-Io me ne sto qua, voi fate quello che volete- quello con l’impermeabile si era accomodato sul letto, arraffando la bottiglia di brandy posata sul comodino e iniziando a berla, lanciando sguardi languidi ai suoi compagni.  
-Sei sempre il solito ubriacone, Abbacchio- il tipo con i cappello lo osservò truce  
-Ha ragione Mista, sei un vero ubriacone- gli diede corda quello più basso con i pantaloncini-gonnellino, lo sguardo fiero di chi sa che entro la fine della serata otterrà qualcosa per il suo comportamento.  
Ovviamente non sarebbe stato così, ma è bello far sognare i ragazzini.  
-Tu sei uno stronzo- Abbacchio, questo era il nome dell’uomo, indicò Mista con la bottiglia in mano, per poi indicare il ragazzino a pochi passi da lui -mentre tu, Ghirga, sei un marmocchio odioso- una pausa per riflettere –il capo avrebbe dovuto lasciarti nel cassonetto dove ti abbiamo trovato- disse fra sé e sé, prendendo un’altra sorsata d’alcool.  
-Brutto bastardo, prova a ripeterlo!- il ragazzo gonnellino si slanciò furioso verso il letto, gli occhi violacei che avevano iniziato quasi a brillare di pura rabbia, per poi venire ammonito seccamente dallo squillo del cellulare di quello bucherellato.  
-Mi sta chiamando il boss, ci darà l’orario per far fuori Jimmy- borbottò secco, per poi appoggiare l’orecchio all’apparecchio.  
-Buongiorno boss- tutte le orecchie erano tese verso l’altro, cercando di captare qualcosa.  
-No boss...sì boss, Abbacchio non ha ancora dato fuoco a niente...sì, Ghirga non ha ancora morso Abbacchio...no, Mista ed io non ci siamo ancora picchiati- diceva tutte quelle cose con il tono di una madre spazientita, la stessa espressione distaccata sul volto.  
-Capito boss, niente omicidio ora boss. Capito. Sì, ci scusi. Sì, siamo dei degradati disadattati. Sì, la colpa è tutta di Abbacchio- a quella frase il diretto interessato diventò ancora più pallido -sì boss, ci dispiace per il suo divorzio. Sì boss, avrebbe dovuto lasciarci nei cassonetti dell’indifferenziata dove ci ha trovato. Sì boss, buona giornata boss- la chiamata terminò, lasciando il bucherellato interdetto davanti ai suoi compagni. -E niente ragazzi- disse sconfortato –abbiamo sbagliato orario, Jimmy esce dal lavoro alle 18-  
-Ah sì? Se andavamo a dare fuoco alla lavanderia dei Jefferson a quest’ora avevamo già finito- Ghirga si buttò sul divanetto a gambe incrociate, seguito da Mista.  
-Già, a noi ci dicono sempre tutto in ritardo-  
-Non l’ha detto in ritardo, zucconi- al discorso si unì Abbacchio, particolarmente spaventoso nella sua maschera si eyelier nero come la notte. -L’avrà sicuramente detto, ma voi non avete ascoltato-  
-Qui il più grande sei tu, avresti dovuto dircelo-  
-Oh, taci Pannacotta. Quello che vuole fare il professorone intelligentone sei tu-  
-Non è importante di chi è la colpa, ora è importante trovare qualcosa da fare per le prossime due ore- Pannacotta terminò con uno sbuffo, sedendosi su una delle sedie presenti.  
I minuti passarono tediosi: Abbacchio si era addormentato sul letto, Pannacotta leggeva con una falsa curiosità alcune riviste di moda che aveva trovato in un angolo, Ghirga e Mista erano in una sorta di stato vegetativo sul divano, uno addossato all’altro.  
-Sai a cosa sto pensando, amico?- attaccò Mista, l’occhio spento e il viso di cemento.  
-Non pensavo fossi in grado di pensare- la risposta caustica di Ghirga gli costò un pugno sulla gamba.  
-Dicevo. Stavo pensando alla mia morosa. Mi starà aspettando a casa sua-  
-Sì, credici-  
\- No davvero, ci siamo conosciuti due mesi fa e ha detto che mi ama. Mi ha anche dato le chiavi di casa-  
-Ma la conosco? Come fa di nome?-  
-Sì che la conosci, è la sorella di Michael-  
-Ah sì, quella alta, con i capelli biondi e il carlino?-  
-No, non ha un carlino-  
-Allora quella alta, con i capelli biondi e la casa a Lugano?-  
-Allora sì, è quella. In pratica ci siamo conosciuti due mesi fa, al mare-  
-Ma quella che lavorava dal negozio di alimentari?-  
-Sì, quella. Dicevo, ci siamo conosciuti due mesi fa, al mare. Eravamo vicini d’ombrellone e lei mi ha chiesto di spalmarle la crema sulla schiena-  
-Ma quella che si veste sempre di rosa, con le felpe con i glitter?-  
-Sì. Le spalmo la crema sulla schiena. Mi guarda. La guardo. Andiamo nell’acqua e poi...-  
-E poi?-  
-E poi si slaccia il costume davanti ai miei occhi. Così, di prepotenza. Siamo usciti dall’acqua e ci siamo conosciuti eh, ragazza di intelligenza brillante. Laureanda in giurisprudenza- l’orgoglio nelle parole di Mista era accompagnato da un ampio gesto della mano.  
-Ma sì! Allora è quella che ha vinto quel concorso di fotografia tipo due anni fa!-  
-Eh no, allora non è lei. Quella di cui sto parlando odia la fotografia-  
-Bambini, adesso non è più il momento di parlare di donne, dai- Pannacotta si alzò, controllando l’orologio e prendendo la valigia.  
-Bambini...siamo entrambi più grandi di te!- Ghirga si alzò di scatto, per poi sentire le dita di Mista bloccargli il polso. Non era il momento di fare a botte, forse dopo.  
-Non mi interessa, dobbiamo montare il fucile- Abbacchio si era svegliato a causa del rumore, sbadigliando, insultando il creato e alzandosi solo per strappare la valigetta dalle mani di Fugo. La esaminò, la scosse, la avvicinò all’orecchio e poi la aprì, facendo cadere tutto con un tonfo secco. -Ottimo. Mista, Ghirga, venite qua- all’ordine i due andarono sopra i materiali, passando poi il libretto delle istruzioni a Pannacotta.  
\- Buongiorno. Grazie per aver scelto il nostro prodotto- Pannacotta iniziò a leggere, cercando di essere più lento possibile.  
-Buongiorno e prego- i due risposero all’unisono, prendendo i pezzi che parevano far parte della base.  
-Sistemare il treppiedi modulare-  
I due non sapevano nemmeno cosa fosse un treppiedi modulare, però la parola treppiedi suggeriva di prendere quel coso con tre gambe e metterlo al centro del piano di lavoro, che poi era il pavimento sudicio della stanza d’hotel.  
-Avvitare il bullone a con il cacciavite a stella-  
Il cacciavite lo prese Mista, il bullone Ghirga. Era il bullone sbagliato.  
-Assicurare il processore all’intercapedine c-  
Cosa fosse un’intercapedine lo sapeva solo Pannacotta, perciò Mista prese i due pezzi che meglio si incastravano e li unirono.  
-Inserire il gancio b nell’apposito alloggiamento-  
Il gancio b, apparentemente, non esisteva.  
-Agganciare il gancio facendo pressione sulla base del medesimo-  
I due non avevano capito una parola.  
-Infilare nel microprocessore la base del mirino che si trova in base alla grandezza-  
I criceti nel loro cervello erano troppo stanchi per questo.  
-Allora, inserir-  
-E fallo tu allora!- Ghirga gli strappò il foglio di mano, la fronte imperlata di sudore e il fucile ce sembrava un capolavoro di arte moderna.  
Pannacotta accettò la sfida di buon grado, trascinandoli entrambi via dal piano di lavoro.  
-Non è colpa mia se siete due depensanti-  
-Sì, bravo, adesso monta sto coso- Mista lo osservava dubbioso, per poi vedere tutto quello che non erano riusciti a montare essere rimontato in pochi istanti.  
-Fatto- Pannacotta non sembrava nemmeno turbato, come se avesse portato fuori il cane a pisciare – voilà-.  
Lo portarono dalla finestra, aspettando. Era quasi ora, la tensione era palpabile. Tutti trattenevano il respiro. Tutti aspettavano. Quando qualcuno bussò.  
-Va che vado io- disse Abbacchio, arrivando a passi larghi verso la porta.  
-E noi tre?- Pannacotta non era molto sicuro che fosse una cosa saggia farsi vedere in quattro così sospetti nella stanza.  
-Eh nascondetevi-  
-Ma dove?-  
-Sotto il letto-  
-Non c’è spazio-  
-Nell’armadio-  
-Non c’è spazio-  
La persona continuava a bussare. Ghirga era già dalla finestra aperta. - Ragazzi, ho un’idea-.  
Il cameriere entrò nella stanza, trovando un coso coperto da un lenzuolo, un tipo mezzo ubriaco e una valigetta aperta. Forse gli altri tre ospiti erano andati a farsi un giro o roba così.  
-Servizio in camera- esclamò posando il vassoio con i panini e le birrette sul tavolino vicino al divanetto.  
-L’ho notato- Abbacchio l’aveva chiamato perché aveva fame. Sapeva di essere sempre stato un imbecille però a volte si sorprendeva da solo.  
Dopo aver posato il vassoio, il cameriere si aspettava la mancia. Già era pagato troppo poco per sgobbare dalla mattina alla sera a quel modo, almeno dai clienti strani voleva la mancia. Pose la mano, facendosi notare da un Abbacchio particolarmente scazzato. Era sempre stato restio a dare le mance, ancora di più adesso che non aveva manco uno spicciolo in tasca.  
E allora anche a lui gli venne un’idea ancora più brillante della defenestrazione di Narancia e degli altri due.  
Prese una pistola e gli sparò. Così, a sangue freddo. Perché non trovava la mancia nella giacca e non voleva fare brutta figura.  
Ovviamente, i suoi compagni avevano sentito la pistola, passando sul cornicione e cercando in qualche modo di scalare la finestra per essere dinamici e pronti all’azione. Fermi. Freddi. Impavidi e sprezzanti del pericolo. Dei veri criminali tutti d’un pezzo.  
-A coglione, hai davvero sparato al cameriere?!- Mista era stato il primo ad essere rientrato nella stanza, brandendo la pistola in aria come fosse un asciugamano. Lui era uno che ci sapeva fare, con le pistole. L’unico dei quattro a non aver mai ammazzato nessuno per sbaglio. -Ecco, adesso il capo ci fa la pelle e saremo tutti fatti fuori! Ma io lo sapevo che questa cosa non sarebbe andata per il verso giusto, guardateci!- contò i compagni con un’espressione di puro disgusto sul volto -siamo in quattro! Siamo in quattro porca puttana! L’avevo detto che dovevamo lasciare Pannacotta a casa-  
-Lasciare chi a casa?!- il bucherellato non l’aveva presa benissimo, avvicinandosi minacciosamente all’altro.  
-Tu, brutto bastardo!- come se non bastasse, Mista gli sparò alla gamba per assertare la dominanza.  
Allora Ghirga, di riflesso, gli sparò alla spalla.  
Allora Abbacchio, perché non sapeva cosa fare, si sparò al piede.  
Ed il tutto si trasformò in un gran frullato di urla, imprecazioni, bestemmie, spari e quant’altro.  
Una vera scena dell’orrore in quello schermo da pochi pollici, che venne interrotta dallo squillo di un telefono. 

Leone cercò di riconnettersi alla realtà in qualche modo –Il film sulla mafia che stava guardando era davvero intenso- prendendo il cellulare a pochi centimetri da lui. All’improvviso non era più nei sobborghi cittadini in un hotel di bassa qualità, era nel suo piccolo appartamento. Le pareti affumicate della cucina si fondevano con quelle ammuffite del salotto dove, su comodino davanti a lui, troneggiava la piccola televisione con le immagini ancora in movimento (i personaggi stavano per assassinare Kennedy). Riusciva a sentire una per una le pieghe del lenzuolo che aveva messo davanti al divano sotto il suo sedere.  
-Pronto- rispose annoiato.  
-Oi, pronto per domani?- la voce dall’altro lato della cornetta era scherzosamente biascicante, con quella leggera aspirazione della r. Era quel depensante di Guido, il suo collega.  
-Ao, sta finendo il film, potreste chiamare dopo?-  
\- “Ao” un paio di palle, stiamo chiudendo- la voce di Guido venne rimpiazzata da quella di Fugo, l’altro suo collega, decisamente più rispettabile.  
-Perché mi avete chiamato, disgraziati che non siete altro?-  
-Perché stai per sposarti!- si aggiunse anche quella scherzosa di Mario, collega che tutti chiamavano Narancia per...motivi poco chiari a tutti. Forse perché spesso andava dalla bancarella della frutta al mercato e chiedeva solo “n’arancia”, e da quello è nato il soprannome.  
-Sto per sposarmi, non per partire per il Vietnam-  
-Dobbiamo vedere se hai tutto pronto per domani- Fugo attaccò con il suo tono più professionale -anelli ritirati?-  
-Ci sono-  
-Vestito ritirato?-  
-C’è-  
\- Sicuro? Non è come quella volta che avevi detto di avere il vestito e poi sei venuto a quell’evento con la maglietta degli 883 sporca di pomodoro?-  
-Amico, stiamo parlando del mio matrimonio-  
-Stiamo anche parlando di Leone Abbacchio, ricordiamocelo-  
Fugo non poteva saperlo, ma Leone lo stava insultando dal suo divano.  
\- Comunque, le scarpe le hai prese?-  
Una mancanza orribile venne fatta presente nel cervello di Leone: le scarpe. Non aveva preso le scarpe.  
-Cazzo le scarpe-  
\- Ecco, vedi che se non era per me ti sposavi in ciabatte. Domani prima di partire ti accompagno a ritirarle. Vengo a prenderti alle sette e mezza, non tardare-  
\- Sette e mezza?!- ribattè l’altro. Non dovevano andare sulla luna, potevano anche partire più tardi.  
\- Hai ragione, sette e un quarto- e prima che l’altro potesse anche solo pensare ad una risposta, gli staccò in faccia.


	2. sashimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fugo e Leone devono prendere la gamba e i loro amici stupidi.

Fugo e Leone camminavano decisi nella direzione dell’appartamento di Narancia e Guido, cercando in qualche modo di darsi un’aria rispettabile. Dovevano essere rispettabili perché uno stata per sposarsi e l’altro era l’amico di quello che doveva sposarsi. E poi perché nel quartiere tutti li conoscevano e sarebbe stato imbarazzante presentarsi con maglietta sporca di sugo.   
Avevano parcheggiato davanti al cortile della palazzina, concentrati sulla lista di cose che dovevano fare: avevano preso le scarpe, dovevano prendere i due dementi e la statua. Perché il loro dovevano anche prendere la statua. La statua del loro capo. La statua del loro capo che era anche il padre della futura moglie di Leone.   
Che si chiamava Diavolo.   
Diavolo.   
Una domanda abbastanza frequente dietro il loro bancone era “chi è stato il deficiente che ha pensato di chiamare un marmocchio Diavolo?”. Però non bisognava mai farsi troppe domande. E i quattro l’avevano imparato a loro spese.   
-Secondo te saranno svegli?- Abbacchio era sempre stato con un’opinione contrastante in merito a quei due: condividevano molte cose: la casa, i vestiti, il cibo, i neuroni e un sacco di altre cose. Erano assolutamente inseparabili.   
-Certo che sono svegli, abbiamo regolato gli orari insieme- alla risposta di Fugo il bianco alzò gli occhi –perciò probabilmente saranno svegli. Sveglissimi- si mise le mani a coppa, iniziando a gridare. -Ao, Narancia! Guido! Scendete!-.  
Alle grida si unì anche Abbacchio, la camicia che volteggiava sopra la sua meravigliosa maglietta degli 883. Pulita.   
Continuarono ad urlare per minuti interi, quando due cespugli neri si affacciarono dalla finestra del terzo piano: canottiere di prepotenza, capelli stopposi, sguardi confusi e piatti di peperonata in mano.   
-Sappiamo i nostri nomi- il tono di Narancia era particolarmente annoiato mentre si infilava i peperoni in bocca.   
-E qua ci conoscono, per vostra informazione- si aggiunse Guido, borbottando nell’appoggiarsi all’altro.   
-Dovete scendere, dobbiamo andare a prendere Doppio e la gamba-   
-Ma il cane? Il carlino del capo?-  
-Certo che dobbiamo prendere il carlino del capo, poi prendiamo la gamba e poi partiamo- Abbacchio si stava particolarmente spazientendo, anche perché in quartiere li conoscevano e dato che avevano parcheggiato nel parcheggio privato di quello che abitava all’ultimo piano avevano un particolare timore di girarsi e trovarsi un bel pene intagliato sul parabrezza dal fine lavoro di una chiave.  
I due alla finestra si fissarono, poi Guido prese la parola: -Seh, vabbè- prese un’altra forchettata -finiamo la peperonata e scendiamo-. Dopo aver finito, scomparvero nell’appartamento.   
-La peperonata? Alle otto del mattino?- i due conoscevano le stramberie dei loro amici, ma, sinceramente, Fugo non pensava potessero arrivare al mangiare la peperonata alle otto del mattino –e a mezzogiorno? Topi morti?-.  
Leone si mostrò nel suo sguardo più confuso, scrollando le spalle.   
Poco dopo si sentirono dei passi scendere dalle scale pericolanti della palazzina, e subito le stesse figure si ripresentarono: Narancia aveva la sua maglia più brutta di Sferaebbasta che aveva trovato per sbaglio in un mercatino delle pulci quell’estate ad Alassio quando era andato in vacanza con quel mattone propenso all’incazzarsi di Fugo, capelli pettinati al “sì, ho appena infilzato una spina della corrente con una forchetta, da cosa l’hai notato?” e pantaloni a vita alta. Il sorriso da disgraziato sempre presente con i denti storti che uscivano irriverenti dalle labbra.   
Guido invece era decisamente vestito meglio: giubottino stile spacciatore da sottoportico di cittadina di provincia nonostante ci fossero circa cinquantacinque gradi all’ombra e berretta di flanella pronta per fare il cosplay di Biascica atto soltanto a nascondere i suoi capelli che non si lavava circa dall’ultima vittoria dell’Italia ai Mondiali.   
-Sembrate delle comparse di Don Matteo strafatte di crack- osservò imbarazzato Fugo, storcendo il naso.   
Lui non voleva nemmeno conoscerli, quei tre: era uno studente di un liceo classico abbastanza rinomato, nella sua fanciullezza. Intelligente, arguto, brillante, talentuoso, mai lo stesso. Aveva voti altissimi in tutto. Era anche stato rappresentante per un paio d’anni, ma poi…  
i suoi problemi della rabbia erano sempre stati una cosa abbastanza complessa per lui e per le altre persone, e in men che non si dica sospeso e buttato fuori dalla scuola.   
Aveva vagabondato, aveva pregato e aveva ricevuto tante batoste ma alla fine, alla fine aveva trovato quei tre.   
E il suo inferno era iniziato. l’inferno del paradiso della brugola era iniziato.   
-Grazie coso, sempre sul pezzo- Narancia gli fece la linguaccia, appoggiandosi nuovamente alla spalla di Guido: Mario era il più piccino di tutti e quattro, non d’età, quello era Fugo, ma di altezza era circa mezzo centimetro in meno di tutti. Una testa, nel caso di Leone e Guido.   
Fugo, ovviamente, scrollò le spalle, avviandosi verso la macchina.   
-Dobbiamo andare prima dal cane o prima dalla statua?- Guido si sedette pesantemente sul sedile della polverosa e vecchia auto aziendale –così vedo il grado si pericolosità della faccenda-.   
\- Che vuoi dire con grado di pericolosità?- Abbacchio era stanco delle pare del mondo, ma non voleva darlo troppo a vedere.  
-Fra, siamo in quattro- rispose l’interpellato sprezzante, contando poi i presenti con gli occhi. Guido aveva sempre avuto quella mania per il numero quattro. Un vero e proprio terrore che nessuno riusciva a spiegare.   
Guido dava la colpa ad un vecchio avvenimento che era accaduto circa il quattro aprile 2014: aveva preso quattro quattro in ben quattro ore: latino, italiano, matematica e scienze. Insomma, la morte dei sensi che gli era costato tipo due mesi di punizione che gli avevano irrimediabilmente cambiato il modo di percepire la vita.   
Altre volte invece incolpava la vicina e il quarto gatto della cucciolata che aveva tagliato via l’occhio ad un suo amico.   
Insomma, era imbarazzante il modo in cui era terrorizzato dal numero quattro e di come lo associasse sempre alla sfortuna. Non a caso, quando erano sempre loro niente poteva andare effettivamente per il verso giusto.   
-Anche quando siamo andati quella volta a Mykonos in vacanza eravamo in quattro ma non era successo niente- Leone era stanco delle sue stronzate ma ehi, era comunque il suo migliore amico.   
-Se per “niente” intendi Narancia che si prende un’intossicazione alimentare e rischia la morte, Fugo che sbrocca ed entra in una rissa con un gruppo di greci ubriachi e si ritrova una bottiglia spaccata in testa, tu che vieni picchiato nel tentativo di salvare quel coglione e io che mi ritrovo questo coso- diede un buffetto amorevole al suo vicino, impiegato a giocare a Candy Crush sul cellulare mezzo scassato –sulle spalle mezzo morto che continuava a vomitarmi pesce sulla spalla-.  
Quella di Mykonos non era una storia che amavano raccontarsi, ma a volte la verità andava pure detta.   
-E vabbè, allora quella volta a Sampeyre?-  
-Narancia era cascato dalle scale dell’hotel e si era rotto la gamba-  
-Roma?-   
-Cazzo Leo’, non ricordi tutto quel casino al Colosseo? Davvero non ricordi quel casino del Colosseo?-  
Nessuno voleva davvero parlare del casino del Colosseo.   
-Guido, smettila di lamentarti. E Leo, smettila di dargli corda- Fugo aveva già messo le chiavi nella macchina, accendendola -abbiamo altre cose da fare-.

Erano arrivati davanti alla sede principale della catena posseduta dal futuro suocero di Leo e un omone grassoccio gli aveva lanciato il guinzaglio del cane, il cane effettivo (un robetto con il muso perennemente verso il basso, il rivolo di bava sempre al labbro e l’effettiva voglia di strappare via la mano di Narancia in un sol colpo) e una borsa sospetta.  
Pesante. Nera come la notte e dalla forma allungata.   
C’era la statua, lì dentro.   
Non sapevano come fosse effettivamente fatta quella statua, ma finché li pagavano andava tutto bene. Poteva anche essere di forma fallica ma a loro non sarebbe importato.   
-Famo che diamo un’occhiata?- borbottò Leone dubbioso, aprendo il bagagliaio. Voleva soltanto partire e preoccuparsi soltanto dei pedoni che avevano la sfortuna di attraversare sulle strisce davanti al furgoncino pilotato da Fugo.   
Gli altri scrollarono le spalle dopo aver caricato il cane sui sedili inferiori, prendendo la borsa una mano per volta. Guido aprì la zippa, aspettandosi un gigantesco fallo di legno. Fugo, conoscendo il loro capo, si aspettava una riproduzione di una riproduzione di una riproduzione di un busto romano. Narancia si immaginava una action figure di quelle che aveva visto al Lucca Comics un l’autunno scorso formato gigante.  
Si ritrovarono una gamba. Così, lunga e priva di dita fatta tutta in legno. Una vera delusione per Mario, che già si prospettava a reggere con il suo coinquilino un bel paio di tette anime in legno per tutto il viaggio.   
-Ma che è sta merdina qua? Guarda, senza le dita...- Guido mosse un commento di disappunto, grattandosi annoiato la nuca. Quando si diceva che lui e Narancia condividevano tutto, ma proprio tutto tutto, si intendevano anche i desideri più strani.  
-Deh che con trentamila lire mio nonno falegname la faceva meglio...- alle lamentele si aggiunse anche Fugo, il disgusto palpabile nella sua voce.  
-Dai ragazzi è un Garpez, è alta arte- Abbacchio era il più grande e doveva comportarsi come tale.  
-Che ne sai tu di arte?- Narancia aveva la brutta abitudine di non stare mai zitto.  
-Che ne sai tu di me?- il futuro sposo gonfiò il petto cercando di lasciar andare il nervoso, per poi proseguire –comunque, è di uno scultore famoso e dobbiamo fare in modo che questo affare e il cane non si facciano del male-.  
-Altrimenti il capo ci ammazza?-  
-Altrimenti il capo ci ammazza, esattamente-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questo capitolo fa schifo ma abbiate pazienza l'ho scritto in videolezione.

**Author's Note:**

> la quarantena gioca scherzi estremamente brutti e io non so più cosa fare della mia vita. Tutti i capitoli saranno intitolati come canzoni senza un preciso motivo. Perdonatemi por mi vida loca.


End file.
